1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crimp terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known are crimp terminals including an electric wire connecting portion electrically connected to a core wire of an electric wire. Such a crimp terminal and an electric wire are crimped by a terminal crimping device, thereby being electrically connected to each other. Crimp terminals of this kind need to prevent entering of water between the electric wire connecting portion and the core wire of the electric wire. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-182957 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-182958, for example, include a water stop part that blocks a gap between a barrel piece and an electric wire. The water stop part is formed by: affixing a water stop sheet made of butyl rubber and other materials to the inner surface of the barrel piece and caulking the electric wire set on the water stop sheet with the barrel piece. The techniques described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-160591 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-69449 include a layer (insulating coating portion) made of an insulating resin, such as polyethylene and butyl rubber, instead of the water stop sheet. The insulating resin layer serves as the water stop part after the barrel piece is caulked.
Various types of structures to caulk an electric wire sandwiched by two barrel pieces are known, including the structures described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-182957 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-182958. In these structures, a first barrel piece (inner barrel piece) is wound around and crimped to the electric wire, and a second barrel piece (outer barrel piece) is wound around and crimped to the electric wire and the first barrel piece. In these caulking structures, the first barrel piece and the second barrel piece are caulked with the distal end and the outer surface of the first barrel piece and the inner surface of the second barrel piece sliding on each other in the caulking process. In the conventional crimp terminals, part of the water stop sheet or the insulating resin layer on the second barrel piece may possibly be scraped off in the caulking process, thereby deteriorating the water stop performance in the electric wire connecting portion.